The Missing Children
The Missing Children ' is a document in White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (Remake). It details the story of 'Grandmother Ghost. It is exclusive to the remake version. Location ( ※ It is possible When you play the Normal mode or above ) It is found under the Photo framed at the Faculty Office 1 of the Main Building Section 2. (If you want to acquire this document, You must place the exact order of Photo frames at the Faculty Office 1. The exact placement order of frames can be known in the Chairman's Office of the New Building.) Transcript 2015 English= ' 20. The Missing Children ' Jung-jae was heading home really late after a school club activity. He belonged to the Mystery Research club. They collected and studied all kinds of rumors, myths, and urban legends. The collection was not only from their own school, but from every city around. Lately he was working on sorting through contents for their sporadically published club magazine. At a busy time like this, the club's president was nowhere to be seen. Due to his absence, Jung-jae was vice president and had to do everything himself. That was the reason why he was heading home so late. Still preoccupied with his work, he was thinking about the magazine even while he was crossing the bridge. Just then, somebody spoke to him. "Hello dearie, I'd like to ask you something...." It was a kind and warm-looking grandma who approached. Her chignon hairstyle and her bent back reminded Jung-jae of his grandma out in the countryside. Right before he was going to answer her, he suddenly paused and wondered. "Why was this old lady at school at this late hour?" In that moment he recalled a ghost story that he had investigated a while back. The building of Y High School was built in the occupation era and was used as a refugee camp during the Korean war. In the camp there were lots of orphans who had lost their parents in the midst of war. Since the situation was so grim, no one really had the luxury of worrying about these kids. Then, some grandma took these orphans under her wing and took care of them. The kids depended on her and got along with her well. The people didn't suspect anything of her. Then one day the grandma and the orphans suddenly disappeared. The refugees thought it was strange, but as if they had previously agreed they kept silent about it. It was a time where such things happened. A short while after that, a woman came to the camp. She was a mother of one of the orphans. The woman went through so much to find the whereabouts of her child, and was finally here to reunite with them. When she heard of the disappearance of her child, she wailed in despair. The refugees, who felt a little guilty about not having done anything about the disappearance of the orphans, were finally moved to action by the woman's heart-wrenching cries. Lead by a former hunter, a few refugees decided to help the woman who search for the missing orphans. They followed the trail of the children up into the mountain. When they got halfway up, they found an old, run down hut. They were greeted with the rotting stench of corpses inside the hut, and found the hut was full of small,white bones, which seemed relatively fresh. It was said they never found the old grandma. Jung-jae couldn't figure out why he had suddenly remembered that ghost story. Feeling spooked, he kept his mouth shut. Maybe it was the old, traditional dress that the grandma was wearing. The old grandma who was pressing on Jung-jae with her question revealed herself and her face twisted and turned into the face of a demon's. From her dark and empty eye sockets, red light gleamed. She mumbled as she smacked her lips. "So close. What a pity..." The next thing he knew, he was waking up at this desk. He must have fallen asleep while sorting out the materials. Still, it seemed all too real to be just a dream. On the paper in front of him there was a warning from a material he was reading right before he fell asleep: '' 'Never answer her question' . |-|Korean= ' 20. 사라진 아이들 ' 정재는 동아리 활동 때문에 한밤중이 되어서야 집으로 가고 있었다. 그가 속한 동아리는 미스터리 연구회라는 곳으로, 학교 안의 소문뿐 아니라 다양한 도시괴담에 대해서 수집하고 연구하는 곳이었다. 요즘은 비정기 간행물인 미스터리 연구회지에 실릴 학원 괴담 시리즈를 정리하고 있었다. 그런데 이렇게 바쁜 와중에 회장은 어딜 갔는지 보이질 않았다. 덕분에 모든 일을 부회장인 정재가 처리하고 있었다. 이렇게까지 늦은 이유가 바로 그 때문이었다. 다리를 건너는 중에도 정재는 회지에 대해 생각 중이었다. 그런데 그 때, 누군가 말을 걸어왔다. "학생, 물어 볼 게 좀 있는데.." 말을 걸어온 상대는 푸근하고 인자하게 생긴 할머니였다. 쪽을 지어 올린 머리와 허리가 굽은 모습이 시골에 계신 할머니를 생각나게 했다. 저도 모르게 대답을 하려던 정재는 뭔가 이상한 점을 느꼈다. '이 할머니는 왜 이 시간에 학교에 있는거지?' 그 순간, 그는 얼마 전에 조사한 괴담 하나가 떠올랐다. Y고의 건물은 일제시대 때 지어진 것으로 6.25 전쟁 당시에는 피난민 수용소로 사용되었다고 한다. 그곳에는 전쟁 통에 부모와 헤어진 고아들이 많았는데, 다들 자기 살기도 팍팍했던 시기라 그 아이들에 대해 신경 쓰는 사람은 아무도 없었다. 그런데 어떤 할머니 한 분이 나타나, 고아가 된 아이들을 성심껏 돌봐주었다. 아이들도 그 할머니를 많이 의지하고 따랐다. 그래서 사람들은 그 할머니를 특별히 경계하지 않았다. 그런데 어느 날 할머니와 아이들이 모두 감쪽같이 사라져버렸다. 수용소에 있던 사람들은 내심 찝찝하고 이상했지만, 모두 약속이라도 한 듯 그 일에 대해 함구했다. 그만큼 살기 어려운 시절이었다. 그리고 얼마 지나지 않아 한 여자가 수용소를 찾아왔다. 그녀는 사라진 아이 중 한 명의 엄마였다. 모진 고생 끝에 아이가 있다는 수용소까지 찾아왔는데, 아이가 어디론가 사라졌다는 얘기를 들은 그 여인은 땅을 치며 통곡을 했다. 그렇지 않아도 내심 찝찝했던 사람들은 그 처절한 울음소리를 듣고 결국 마음이 움직였다. 사냥꾼이었던 남자의 안내를 따라 몇몇 사람들이 여인을 돕기로 했다. 그들은 아이들의 흔적을 쫓아 산을 오르기 시작해다. 산 중턱에서 그들이 발견한 것은 다 쓰러져가는 오래된 움막이었다. 그 움막 안에는 시체 썩는 악취와 함께, 아직 얼마 되지 않을 것 같은 작고 새하얀 뼈들이 가득했다. 그러나 어디에서도 그 할머니의 모습은 찾아볼 수 없었다고 한다. 정재는 갑자기 왜 그 괴담이 떠올랐는지는 모르겠지만, 뭔가 불길한 마음에 입을 꾹 다물었다. 아마도 그 할머니가 입고 있는, 오래되어 보이는 한복 때문이었을지도 모른다. 몇 번이나 정재를 채근하던 할머니의 인상은 점차 악귀와 같이 일그러졌다. 검고 퀭한 눈 구멍에서 붉은 광채가 번뜩였다. 할머니는 입맛을 다시며 중얼거렸다. '아깝다, 아까워..' 다음 순간, 정재는 책상에서 고개를 들어 정신을 차렸다. 아마도 자료를 정리하던 중에 깜빡 졸았던 모양이다. 하지만 꿈치고는 아까의 경험이 너무나 생생했다. 잠들기 전 그가 읽고 있던 자료의 마지막엔 이런 경고가 붙어 있었다. '' '절대로 묻는 말에 대답하지 마라.' '' |-|Français= '''20. Les enfants disparus' Jung-Jae rentrait tard chez lui après les activités scolaires. Il appartenait au club des recherches mystiques. Ils collectaient et étudaient toutes sortes de rumeurs, mythes et légendes urbaines. La collection ne venait pas que de leur propre lycée mais aussi des villes autour. Dernièrement, il travaillait à trier le contenu de leur magazine de club sporadiquement publié. Pendant ces temps de dur travail, le président du club était introuvable. À cause de son absence, Jung-Jae était vice-président et devait tout gérer seul. C'était pour cela qu'il rentrait si tard à la maison. Toujours préoccupé par son travail, il pensait au magazine alors qu'il traversait le pont. À ce moment là, quelqu'un lui parla : « Bonjour mon cher, j'aurais quelque chose à te demander... » C'était une gentille et chaleureuse grand-mère qui s'était approchée. Son chignon et son dos courbé lui faisait penser à sa grand-mère qui vivait dans la campagne. Au moment de lui répondre, il se stoppa et se demanda : « Pourquoi cette vieille femme est-elle à l'école aussi tardivement ? ». Il se remémora une histoire fantômatique sur laquelle il avait enquêtait il n'y a pas si longtemps. Le bâtiment du lycée Yeondu était construit sur une zone occupée et servait de camp de réfugiés pendant la guerre de Corée. Dans le camp, il y'avait beaucoup d'orphelins qui avaient perdus leurs parents en plein milieu de la guerre. Comme la situation était sinistre, personne n'avait le luxe de s'occuper de ces enfants. C'est alors qu'une grand-mère les prit sous ses ailes et s'occupa d'eux. Les enfants dépendaient et s'entendaient bien avec elle. Personne ne soupçonnait quoique ce soit d'elle. Un jour, la grand-mère et les orphelins disparurent. Les réfugiés trouvèrent cela étrange mais ils gardèrent le silence. C'était des choses qui arrivaient en ces temps. Un peu de temps après, une femme arriva au camp. Elle était la mère d'un des orphelins. Elle avait cherché partout pour trouver son enfant et était finalement là pour le retrouver. Quand elle apprit la disparition des orphelins, elle pleura de désespoir. Les réfugiés qui se sentait un peu coupable de n'avoir rien fait à propos de la disparition, décidèrent de s'activer par les pleurs de la femme. Dirigés par un ancien chasseur, quelques réfugiés décidèrent d'aider la femme à retrouver les orphelins disparus. Ils ont suivis la piste des enfants dans la montagne. Là, ils trouvèrent une vieille cabane délabrée. Ils ont été accueillis par une puanteur de cadavre et la cabane était remplie de petits os blancs qui semblaient relativement frais. Jung-Jae ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette histoire lui était revenue en mémoire. Se sentant effrayé, il se taisa. Peut-être était-ce la vieille robe traditionelle de la grand-mère. La grand-mère qui faisait pression sur Jung-Jae se révéla et son visage se transforma en démon. De ses orbites sombres et vides, une lumière rouge brillait. Elle marmonna comme si elle claquait ses lèvres. « Tellement proche.. Quel dommage.. » Ce qui arriva ensuite fut qu'il se réveilla à son bureau. Il avait dû s'endormir en triant les documents. Toujours étant que cela semblait trop réel pour être un rêve. Sur un papier d'un des document qu'il avait trié, juste devant lui, se trouvait un avertissement qu'il lisait juste avant de s'endormir : « Ne jamais répondre à sa question. » Gallery Framed Photo (Original).png|Framed Photos (not used in original game) Framed Photo (Remake).png|Framed Photos (puzzle in remake) Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents Category:School Ghost Stories